


Dawn

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not quite a drabble but almost, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy walked out the back door and onto the porch. Lately, the baby had taken to using her bladder as a trampoline, so she was up every hour with the sensation of having to pee but not needing to. Getting back to sleep was a fruitless activity.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: dawn.

Peggy walked out the back door and onto the porch. Lately, the baby had taken to using her bladder as a trampoline, so she was up every hour with the sensation of having to pee but not needing to. Getting back to sleep was a fruitless activity.

Dawn was breaking, and she leaned her hands against the railing, watching the flickers of light on the horizon. The morning was chilly but the humidity made it bearable.

She heard the back door open, then the ‘ker-thunk’ of Daniel’s crutches coming closer. He placed the crutches against the railing, then wrapped his arms around her ever-growing stomach, his hands barely able to meet in front anymore.

“I’m as big as this house,” she said with a sigh.

“But more beautiful.”

She gave him a playful elbow to the ribs. “Why do you put up with me? With this?” She pointed to her stomach.

“Because I love you more than words can say and you are carrying my child.”

She relaxed into his embrace. “Good answer.”


End file.
